The Secret
by darktwilight418
Summary: The traditional symbol of marriage is temporally hidden to spruce up the lives of two lovers. Unsuspecting women...BEWARE!


**So…I wanted to write this story, to see how it would turn out, and I kind of liked it. If you find anything in it that needs to be changed let me know.**

**As always, I do ****not**** own Bones or any of the characters…except Chrissie!**

**, Washington D.C.**

I was sitting there at the bar nursing a beer, wondering how I had gotten roped into coming to this function. I **hated **coming to these things, and I made it a point not to spend too much time at one. I would show my face, shake some hands then head back home.

I had been sitting there, sharing some stories with the bartender when I felt a hand slide down my back. Knowing that I didn't know many people there, I couldn't fathom who could be behind me. I looked over at the bartender and he shuddered a little bit when our eyes met.

I understood his reaction the moment I turned around.

Standing behind me was a woman with the reddest hair that I have ever seen on an actual person. I thought only dolls had hair that color, and even their hair couldn't match the shade that this woman had in her hair. Letting my eyes troll up and down, I could see that the only 'bad' part of this woman was the fact that her hair looked like it belonged on a fire engine.

She had it styled up. It was twisted this way and that. I couldn't even say what had been done to it. All I understood was the fact that it wasn't down or messy or anything like that.

Her makeup was done so good that it didn't even look like she had any on. When I looked into her eyes I knew that I was in trouble. They were 'done up' so they had that smokey look to them…I felt like I was falling into a well.

With her arm wrapped around my shoulder, she sat down on the stool next to me. I knew that I was in trouble when she started rubbing my leg with her foot. When she started moving in for my thigh, I grabbed her hand and placed it on her lap.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Don't you have a date?" she asked. "A guy as gorgeous as you shouldn't be at something like this alone."

"Why?" I asked as a beer appeared in front of me. "I didn't order this."

The bartender pointed at a lady sitting down at the other end of the bar.

"She sent this to ya. Wanted to me to say that she hoped you drank it."

I shook my head, "I don't drink this brand. It doesn't do anything for me."

"I'll drink it for you, honey." My bar mate said. "If that's okay with you."

"I don't care. Drink it."

She took the bottle from me, and while she sipped on it, I took a look at the woman who sent it to me, well her. She was pretty, but no where near as beautiful as the woman who was sitting next to me.

He hair was kind of a brown color, but it wasn't done up in a 'do'. It looked like she had just thrown it up into a ponytail before coming tonight. I didn't remember seeing any other woman with their hair like that. I thought that normally they spent time on things like that for a function like this.

Turning back to my new 'friend' she started talking again.

"So…what's your name? How did you end up at this thing?"

"Booth. I had to attend tonight. Part of my job." Hoping that she wouldn't question _what_ exactly his job was.

Thankfully, she was only interested in his name. "Where did you get that name from? What kind of name is 'Booth'?"

"It's just my name." Hoping that I didn't sound blunt. "So…what are you doing at this thing…what's your name?

"Chrissie. I had to come tonight, because I work with the company that is hosting this party. I didn't really want to come, but my boss made me."

"Sounds like my boss. Didn't want to come, but found out yesterday morning that it was mandatory."

Looking back down the bar at my earlier fascination, I caught her looking back at me. I was suddenly caught in her bright blue eyes. Her eyes, man they were as blue as the ocean I thought I was going to drown in them.

I knew I had been caught when the ocean was chased away and replaced by storm clouds. Pulling my gaze out of her eyes to look at her I saw an angry expression on her face. Afraid of what that woman was capable of, I decided to return to Sissy…no, Missy…no, damn it what was her name?

_Chrissie_

"Yes, Mr. Booth…what can I help you with?" Damn, did I say that out loud?

"Do you see that woman at the end of the bar? One that sent down that beer?"

Turning her darkened eyes that way, she said "What about her?"

"I think she thinks I am single, which I am, but I am not looking for anything tonight. Help me get rid of her?" Looking at her, I gave her my pitiful face. "Please?"

I knew I had hooked her when she slung her arm over my shoulder again. I didn't realize it until too late, but she had pulled my face to hers and she proceeded to kiss me. Not wanting to make her feel bad I went along with it...until, she tried running her hands down my thighs.

Pulling away from Chrissie I stole a peek down the bar to see my mystery woman engaged in her own round of foreplay. I could see her hands running through some dude's hair, and starting to travel down his back.

Looking at the bartender, I decided to send the woman a drink of her own. While he was gone to deliver it, I sat there thinking about what I was going to do with Chrissie. Then my mind was made up for me.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged to my feet and out on to the dance floor just as the music changed to a slow song. Chrissie wrapped my arms about her back and hers around my neck. We didn't really 'dance.' It was more like moving our legs slowly in one place.

Getting bored, I decided to people watch while Chrissie danced with me. A couple feet away I saw a man that looked as bored as I did. He was kind of short, with curly hair and a beard. I knew that he didn't usually come to functions like these by his clothing.

"Oh my," Chrissie shuddered. "Look at what that man is wearing. Doesn't he know that there _**is**_ a dress code at a thing like this? How the hell did he get in here?"

Someone dancing near us must have heard her. "Shhh. Don't you know who that is? That is the heir to the Cantilever Group. He is the one that is hosting this shindig tonight."

Her eyes, man, I thought they were going to pop out of her head. "I didn't know. Man, you would think that someone like that," I raised my eyebrows, "someone with money would know how to dress for this."

I rolled my eyes and started looking around the room again, but not before I felt like someone was watching me. It didn't take long before I found the person to whom the 'evil' stare belonged to.

A beautiful woman stood next to an ivy draped pillar, looking straight at me. She was wearing a fierce scowl on her face, messing up the beauty of it. Looking her up and down, I saw that she was wearing an equally beautiful, deep purple dress.

Her hair wasn't up in some weird 'do' either. It was wavy and a deep brown. She had it pinned to the side with one clip. The rest of it was hanging long and loose down her back.

When I looked back up she had already turned around to walk away, and I saw that there was **no** back to her dress. Just back…all the way down to her hips.

Chrissie must have noticed her too, because she started talking about her the same way she had talked about Jack Hodgins. Talking about how her dress wasn't right for the function, it was an ugly color, didn't flatter her or anything. I just kept my mouth shut and prayed that the song would finish soon.

When the song was finally over, I let go of Chrissie and went back to my seat at the bar. Only I found out that it wasn't my seat anymore. It had been taken by the beautiful woman who had been staring at me.

"Excuse me, can I have my seat back, miss?" her eyes got angry for a minute.

"**Miss**? Do I look like a miss to you?"

I brought my hands up in front of me trying to get her to calm down. I didn't want to cause a scene here, not tonight.

Something must have calmed her down, "Alright. Fine. You can have your seat back."

Nodding a _thank you_ to her after she got up and left, I plopped back down in my seat. I was very happy that there was at least one woman that was going to leave me alone tonight. Chrissie, who hadn't taken the hint yet, had sat down next to me again.

"That was fun. I really love dancing. Especially with a handsome man like you."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next. I knew that she was probably thinking that I was going to take her home with me or the other way around. I didn't want to go home with anyone other than myself and maybe a pack of beer.

After another hour of listening to Chrissie talk about how hard her job was, and how much she wanted to quit to become a mother, I was tired of listening to her talk. I was not in the mood to pick up another wife and more kids.

Looking down the bar I noticed the lady that had my attention earlier was talking to the brown haired lady. The same lady that looked pissed at me when I was dancing with Chrissie, and she didn't look to happy. She looked our way and I swear I could feel the curse she was slinging my way.

I turned back to Chrissie, hoping to get her to stop talking about whatever the hell she was talking about. I knew why she didn't have a guy in her life. No guy would put up with her mouth and all the crap that she was saying.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

Before I could answer a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my neck from behind. At the same time a hand removed Chrissiey's arm from around my shoulder.

"What the hell?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Chrissie was pissed!

"Just coming over to say hello."

The stool I was sitting on started to spin. When it stopped I was staring into the blue eyes that had been haunting me throughout the night. I saw them lighting up and I knew that was leading to a beautiful smile, until…

Chrissie freaked out, "Excuse me…what the hell do you think you are doing?" She tried pushing the new woman out of the way. "I said, what the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you?"

I could see the people around us starting to stare at Chrissie and I momentarily felt bad for her. Most of the people knew me and they I could tell that they were trying to hide the smiles that were creeping onto their faces.

"Temperance Brennan. That is who I am, and who exactly are you?"

"My name is Chrissie Masterson."

"Okay, now that we have that figured out…" she stepped in between my legs, laid her hands on my cheeks and kissed me very gently on my lips.

"Bitch!! What the hell?!!" she yelled out, just as she made the biggest mistake of the evening…and probably her life.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, and just barely saw Chrissyie's hand grab Temperance's arm. I heard a gasp come from behind me as she twisted her arm out of Chrissiey's hand and quickly had her arm twisted behind her back.

"I don't like it when people touch Me." she told Chrissie very quietly before letting her go.

I reached into my pocket, just as Temperance reached into hers, and we both pulled out small circular objects. The one she was holding was plain and titanium. While the one I was holding was platinum with stones set into it.

Chrissie looked at them and her mouth dropped open, "What the hell is going on?"

Hodgins walked up then, "You have never met Seeley Booth and his wife, Temperance Brennan Booth, have you Chrissie?" She looked shocked as he continued. "They do this at **every** function that they have to go to. Why do you think you were the only woman that hit on him tonight? Every other woman here knows that they are married."

"Okay, what is your point?"

The brown haired woman walked up then, "They do this to keep their marriage hot." She wrapped her arm around Hodgins, "We do the same thing too, don't we honey?"

"Yes, Ange."

Chrissie looked at the four of them and screamed before running off to find the bathroom. Everyone sitting and standing around them started laughing, because they had known what was going on the entire time. They had all been victims of the couple's antics at one time or another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Much later that evening, Royal Diner**

"I still can't believe that she got that upset, can you Angela?" Temperance asked when they were sitting there in their normal booth, eating an early breakfast.

They had decided to go out to eat since they had stayed at the 'function' the entire time. Choosing where to go hadn't been too hard, seeing as how the four of them loved the Royal Diner. It was funny, though, when they told the limo driver where to go.

When they walked in the waitress almost bumped into one another, not expecting to see two women in evening gowns, a man in a tux and a man in a suit. Well, also being followed by their limo drive, who they told to come in to get something to eat. There was no point in him staying out there, because they were probably going to be there for a while.

Angela smiled, "I can't believe what she said about Jack. Shouldn't she know the owner of the company where she works? Or at least, shouldn't she know what he looks like?"

Jack looked over at me and laughed, thinking about how I was the one to get hit on by the crazy lady.

"Yes, Hodgins, can I help you with something?" He didn't say anything. "At least she didn't talk about what I was wearing. _Look at what that man is wearing. Doesn't he know that there __**is**__ a dress code at a thing like this? How the hell did he get in here?_"

Temperance and Angela busted out laughing when I mimicked Chrissy's voice. The only one who didn't was Hodgins, and that was because she had been talking about him. We must have been a bit loud, because out came the owner of the diner. When he spotted us he came over for a minute.

"Booth, what the hell are you all dressed up for? Who knew you could clean up so well?"

"Hey Brandon, we just came from the Cantilever Group's annual black tie tonight. What do you mean you didn't know I could clean up?" 

Temperance and Angela started laughing before they decided they needed to go to the bathroom. I got up to let Temperance out of the booth, and watched as she walked to the bathroom. I couldn't believe I had been so lucky to marry her…it had been a long time coming.

"What did ya'll do at this party thing tonight? I know that none of yous likes going to those sorts of things." Brandon asked after they had left. "I know that something always happens at these things, because you and Dr. Booth are always in good spirits for days afterwards."

I chuckled and looked at Hodgins who just nodded. "Wanna know our secret to making these things bearable?" He nodded, so I continued. "We, all four of us, we never wear our wedding rings." He looked shocked. "It doesn't really matter, because most people that go to these things know that we are all married. What makes it fun is when you get one or two people who don't know."

"Yeah, like tonight." Angela and Temperance were back.

Letting Temperance back into the booth, my hand trailed across her back as she sat down. I saw the goose bumps popping up where my hand had been, so I took my jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

Brandon laughed as he pulled a chair over to sit in front of our booth. I could tell that he wanted a run through of what had gone on tonight. I had always wanted to tell him what we did to pass the evening at these things, but never wanted to break the confidences of Temperance, Angela and Hodgins.

"Well," Temperance started, "we decided long ago, when we were all first married, that we had to do something to spice up the boring evenings. We didn't know what we could do, until one night…" she turned and looked at me with a knowing look.

"It was my fault that this whole thing started. One night we had a function for the FBI that we had to attend, I was being rushed by my beautiful wife." I smiled at Temperance. "When we where on the way there I realized that I had forgotten my wedding ring at home. During the evening, while I was sent to the bar for Angela and her, a woman came up to me and started hitting on me."

Angela laughed, "Yeah, you should have seen him. He was freaking out when he saw that Bren and I were watching him. He was like a little boy who had just gotten caught looking at one of his dad's playboys."

"What the hell did you Dr. Booth?"

She laughed "I saw there and watched him try to deal with this woman. I could see that he was getting more and more flustered, so I decided to go over and rescue him."

I scoffed at that, "I'll be damned if you 'rescued' me. You came over and got yours and Angela's drinks and left me to deal with that woman. She would not leave me alone. When I finally got back over to the table, you and Angela and Hodgins were laughing so much I thought someone was going to pee in their seat."

"Yeah, okay. But I still don't get where ya'll came up with the idea to not wear your rings." He still wasn't getting it, but Hodgins jumped in then.

"Yeah…well, here's where it gets interesting, Brandon. The next day at work, Dr B cam walking in like a virgin who had been freshly deflowered. She and Angela holed up in her office for the next two hours, with the door locked. When they finally did open the door, Booth and I had been sitting out there for over an hour and a half, both of their faces were bright red."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, basically Seeley and I figured out that the sex was better after someone else was hitting on him. I know how sexy he looks in a tux," I blushed, but she pushed on "I know what he looks like in his tux but to see another woman react the same way kind of pushed me over the edge. It was kind of like a game to me, to see if he would find that other woman beautiful. So when we got home that night, I had to prove to him that I was the one for him and not someone else."

"Okay. Now I am seeing the whole picture. Basically, you four don't wear the rings so you can get a better night of sex out of it. Right? That is actually very smart. You see your husband or wife being ogled by someone else and automatically a defense mechanism wants to jump in, but you tame it. You learn to control it and you use that later when you get home."

I laughed because that was the exact reason for us doing this. Every time we got home from these things it was like the triathlon of sex…every thing was okay, nothing was left out. I knew it was the same for Angela and Hodgins, even though that was something I did not need to know.

Angela piped in, "For some reason, it just makes Jack hotter when I see someone flirting with him."

"Okay," Brandon said, "but here's a question. How far do you go? Just talking or what? Dancing? How far does this go?"

"It doesn't leave the room that the function is being kept in. dancing, talking, and drinking. That is it. Now kissing or hugging. The only thing that requires touching is the dancing part. Every thing else is off limits."

"Yeah, I don't want to be kissing Seeley after he gets done kissing whatever woman has decided to hit on him."

"So, what happened tonight? Obviously something funny, because I heard you four back in my office."

"Normally, like I said earlier, every one knows that we are married. It does happen often, though, that some of the attendees don't know that information…and they are normally the ones that become our 'victims,' so to speak. Tonight it was a woman that works in Hodgins' company, and she had laid her sights on me."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny seeing this woman come up to Seeley and almost knock him out with her hair color." She started laughing at the memory.

Brandon looked confused, so Angela filled in the missing pieces.

"Imagine a fire truck on top of someone's head. That was the color of her hair. There is no way you would lose her in a crowd. Other than that, she was a pretty woman."

"Back to Seeley and this woman. She was touching him and everything, so I sent him a beer knowing that he would give it to her."

"You were watching?"

"Of course. I was sitting at the other end of the bar. I had to make sure that this woman didn't put her hands where they didn't belong…"

"That didn't help too much, did it?" Hodgins interjected.

"…she deserved it. Anyways, they went out on the dance floor for a dance and the entire time I was watching them, I knew that Angela and Jack were too. I knew that they were closer to the 'action' so they, Angela, could do something if her hands went someplace they didn't belong. After they got back to the bar, I could see that Seeley was getting tired of her attention so I decided that I would go over to him."

"Then Chrissie made her mistake." Angela said quietly.

"What type of mistake? Did she touch him?" Brandon asked concerned.

I looked at Hodgins, who looked at Angela, who looked at Temperance. We all busted out laughing, remembering what had happened.

Hodgins was the first to respond, "Oh no. she didn't touch Booth. She touched Dr B."

All he could say was, "Uh oh."

"What hospital is she in tonight?"

That made all five of us, including the waitress laugh. We all knew what Temperance was capable of if provoked. None of us had been stupid enough to piss her off enough to receive her wrath, but I had seen her take down a gang leader before. I knew that she was not scared of someone like Chrissie.

After finishing up, we knew that it was time to get on home…we could see the sun rising in the distance. On the way home no one talked…we just laid there letting the silence wash over us, watching as Washington D.C. went by through the windows.

Pulling up to our house, Temperance and I tumbled out of the limo and before shutting the door, Angela called out "See you Tuesday at work."

I laughed, knowing exactly what was going to happen when they got home too. Running up the walk to our front door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a deep kiss. After ten steamboats I finally let her go, and she ran to unlock the door. When it unlocked, she turned around and smiled at me while stepping into the house.

I ran up the steps, returned her smile knowing that we weren't going to sleep. I heard her giggling as she ran up the stairs and heard as she kicked her shoes off. Closing the door to the outside world, I ran up the stairs to follow my wife to our bedroom.

**A/N: How did yall like this story?? I just had to write it. Let me know what you think!! COMMENTS…PLEASE…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
